


ooh love

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, could be romantic could be platonic, reggie and flynn become friends fight me, whatever u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Flynn stared up at her ceiling, her eyes scanning the deep blue. She fiddled with one of her braids. Flynn could hear a quiet poof into her room and she sat up to see Reggie- the ghost bassist of Julie's band standing there."I-?" Reggie stared back at her before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Reggie?" She said quietly and he nodded. "I-I can see you. Why can I see you?" Reggie shrugged before speaking. "I don't know. It's just been a thing for the last few days. Everything's really intense."
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	ooh love

Flynn stared up at her ceiling, her eyes scanning the deep blue. She fiddled with one of her braids. Flynn could hear a quiet poof into her room and she sat up to see Reggie- the ghost bassist of Julie's band standing there.  
  
"I-?" Reggie stared back at her before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Reggie?" She said quietly and he nodded. "I-I can see you. Why can I see you?" Reggie shrugged before speaking. "I don't know. It's just been a thing for the last few days. Everything's really intense."

Flynn nodded slowly. She knew that she shouldn't, but she reached out her hand and somehow, his fingers met hers.  
  
Her heart skipped a bit, and she wondered if he noticed the way she froze. "Huh." She said to herself and Reggie smiled at her. "Why are you not sleeping?" He asked, looking over at her digital clock which read 11:56 PM.  
  
"I just couldn't. Julie- she's been so busy with you guys that I haven't seen her at all other than at school. And she's distracted there as well. I just... I just want to know what's going on inside her head. And I don't." She took a deep breath before continuing, her deep brown eyes meeting Reggie's olive green ones.  
  
"It's scary." Reggie's fingers intertwined with hers and she let his warmth warm her up. "I mean, the last time she was like this- it was the week after her mom died. That was over a year ago, and I'm just scared! Y'know?"

Reggie hummed under his breath and Flynn laid back down, staring at her ceiling again. The fake glow in the dark stars she had put up as a little kid glowed in the dim light. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked and she sat back up, looking at him. "No."

She bit down on her lip again, moving closer to him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "Stay with me tonight?" Reggie smiled back at her before nodding. "I will."  
  
Flynn smiled back before closing her eyes, letting sleep take over her body.

Things would ok. They had to be.


End file.
